Mohammad Khan
Mohammad Khan is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to IWA, JPW, EEW and a Developmental Contract with XWP, being assigned to their NXT Brand. He is the younger brother of Mahadi Khan IWA (2017-present) Season 1: Feud with Mario Sanchez Mohammad Khan debuted in IWA at Survivor Series on Team Joshie. Mohammad would eliminate Demon Spyke and Mario Sanchez. After making a rookie mistake, Mohammad lost to Mario at Backlash. After the match, Mohammad would low blow Mario. At Royal Rumble, Mohammad would attack Mario Sanchez before Mario could enter the Rumble, in the hopes of eliminating Mario out of the Rumble in a different way. Mohammad would enter the Rumble at number 26 and was eliminated by Mario Sanchez who returned to the ring when Mohammad entered the match and eliminated both of them. Mohammad would get put through a table by Mario. At Elimination Chamber, Mohammad attacked Mario Sanchez again and took his place in the IWA Championship Elimination Chamber Match. He would be eliminated by Brett Storm. At WrestleMania 1, he would beat Mario Sanchez ending their feud Season 2: European Champion & The Arising Mohammad would lose in a Fatal 4 Way match at Ruthless Aggression for the UK Title with him taking the pin. At Anarchy, Mohammad Khan would win the European Title from DoggyDog and would join The Arising stable that included Brett, Angel, and his brother Mahadi (and also Matteo by the end of the night). At Money in the Bank, Mohammad would retain the European Title against Roacher. At Summerslam, Mohammad would eliminate Roacher before being eliminated by Max Mercury in the 5 On 5 Gauntlet Match. The Arising would end up winning, meaning Mohammad would retain his European Championship. At IWA InSaNiTy, Mohammad Khan would retain his European Championship against Roacher & Jet Omega Elliot. At IWA 1 Year Special, Mohammad would retain against Jacob Cass & Chris Danger. At IWA Survivor Series, Mohammad would take part in the 6 on 6 Gauntlet main event where he would eliminate Max Mercury before being eliminated by Roacher. In the end, Arising would lose making Mohammad no longer European Champion. XWP (2017-present) Season 1, 2 & 3: XWP NXT; Losing Streak and United Kingdom Champion Mohammad Khan would make his XWP NXT debut at Take Over: Chicago losing to AJ Carter. He would lose to AJ Reyes at Take Over: Toronto and TKE at Take Over: Dallas. At XWP NXT Take Over: Seattle, Mohammad would break the losing streak by beating TKE. At Take Over: Brooklyn, Mohammad would lose in a match for the NXT International Title. At Take Over: Italy, Mohammad Khan would make his return in a 6 Man Ladder Match for the U.K Championship, which he lost. In Orlando, Mohammad would win a mini No. 1 Contenders Tournament for the UK Title. In Detroit, Mohammad would lose to Basher Malone. In Japan, Mohammad would become No. 1 Contender again. In New Orleans, Mohammad would finally win his first Title in NXT, winning the UK Title. At Take Over: Houston, Mohammad Khan would retain his Title against Basher Malone, ending the feud. At Take Over: Dublin, Mohammad Khan would defeat the debuting Brent Barnett before being attacked by Sean The Saint. At Take Over: Full Sail, Mohammad Khan would defend his Title against Sean The Saint but the match would end in a no contest after Brent Barnett announced that he would interfere in the match which Brent did. At Take Over: Philadelphia, Mohammad Khan would defeat Sean The Saint & Brent Barnett in a triple threat match for the UK Title. At Take Over: Milwaukee, Mohammad Khan would lose the UK Title to Sean The Saint in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match losing 2-1, ending his UK Title reign at 6 Months (the longest UK Title Reign to date). JPW (2017-present) CWC Winner & European Champion Mohammad Khan would debut in JPW in the CAW Wrestling Classic which he would win. He would defeat TKE in the first round, Mr. X in the second, Demon Spyke in the third and Sean Avery in the finals. Mohammad Khan would be congratulated afterwards by the JPW General Manager and other JPW Superstars among which was his older brother Mahadi Khan. At JPW Night of Champions, Mohammad Khan would be the mystery superstar in the gauntlet European Champion Ginger Tom had to face. Mohammad Khan would quickly beat Tom winning the European Championship. He beat Ginger Tom in a rematch at Hell in a Cell. At Survivor Series, he faced Mario Sanchez in a Champion vs Champion match in a winning effort. After the match, Mohammad would stop an attack from his next challenger Brett Storm. At TLC, Mohammad would lose the JPW European Title to Brett Storm. EEW (2017-2018; 2019) United States Champion Mohammad Khan signed a contract with EEW in early April 2017 and debuted in the first ever EEW CPV, Fatal Carnage. Mohammad Khan would defeat TJ X and Undershock in a Triple Threat to win the inaugural United States Championship. He would retain the Title against Brett Storm at Critical Mass and would attack Storm afterwards. At Danger Zone, he would lose the US Title to Brett Storm. At Gambler's Galore, Mohammad would lose in his rematch against Brett Storm. CPW (2017-2018; 2019) Tag Team Champion Mohammad Khan would compete in CPW's first CPV, Backlash, teaming with his older brother Mahadi Khan to defeat the Xtreme Underdogs (Undershock & TJ X) to win the Tag Team Titles. After the match they would be attacked by Flamer & Insane Zayn. At Roadblock, Mohammad would team with his brother to defend the Tag Titles against the Flaming Maniacs in a winning effort. At No Mercy, Mohammad & Mahadi would retain their Titles against The Wolfpac. Championships & Accomplishments [[JPW|'JPW']]: * JPW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Dai Kaybota * JPW European Champion - 1x * JPW CWC Winner EEW: * EEW United States Champion - 1x * EEW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Final) with Mahadi Khan IWA: * IWA European Champion - 1x [[XWP|'XWP']]: * XWP United Kingdom Champion - 1x CPW: * CPW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Final) with Mahadi Khan CXW: *CXW X-Class Champion - 1x 'ENA ' *ENA Intercontinental Champion - 1x CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2017) - IWA Summerslam S02: The Arising (Angel Alexander, Brett Storm, Mahadi Khan, Matteo & Mohammad Khan) © vs DoggyDog, SWED (Roacher & Francaios), Demon Spyke & Max Mercury * 5 Star Match (2018) - IWA Survivor Series S02: The Arising (Angel Alexander ©, Brett Storm ©, Mahadi Khan ©, Mohammad Khan ©, Matteo & Sean Avery ©) vs Team Bring It (DoggyDog & Arrow), SWED (Francaios & Roacher), Max Mercury © & Flamer